Twin Drive (episode)
is the 27th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot Three months previously, Tieria Erde, along with Feldt, Meleina, Ian, Lasse an a few other personnel try to test 00's Twin Drive systems. They were close to getting to the 80% safety zone but every combination fails to work. Tieria feels that their last hope is Exia's GN drive. In the present, Lyle Dylandy is confused about Setsuna's talk about Celestial Being until the latter reveals that his brother Neil, was a Gundam Meister. However, Lyle's recruitment isn't part of his brother's will, but merely an opportunity to help change the world. He also provides Lyle with information that the Federation will be conducting raids against Katharon bases in Europe and knows he won't turn it over to the Security Bureau. At A-Laws headquarters, Kati Mannequin is recruited due to her experience fighting the Gundams. In the mess hall, Kati is reunited with Soma Peries, who runs into 2nd Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov, Sergei's estranged son. Back on the Ptolemy 2, Saji, still in his cell, is given food and a Haro for information from Mileina and Lasse. He asks if they are going to start armed interventions but Lasse denies it, as they are going to destroy the A-Laws. He informs Saji that the A-Laws have already carried out fourteen mass murders. Saji protests that the A-Laws were created because of them; Lasse counters they going to fix everything. Saji then access the database through red Haro and learns that the unprovoked attack on Louise was done by Gundam utilizing red particles that damage stems cells and have no reason for attack. Elsewhere on the Ptolemy, though Exia's drive is optimal, they can't reach 80% yet. Tieria suggests using Trans Am but Ian said that would cause an overload and destroy the Ptolemy. On Earth, Sumeragi is overdrinking on alcohol and decides to after four years under Billy's care. Then suddenly, Setsuna turns up at the door. Billy is excited that a friend of hers is over and opens the door, thinking they could settle down for dinner and talk about the old days. But then Setsuna reveals Sumeragi's position as tactical forecaster. He drags her into space. As the train they're on goes up, Sumeragi laments that they've failed to unite the world and eradicate conflict and feels responsible for the deaths four years ago. Setsuna says if they didn't change the world the first time, then they can change it again. Arriving at the top of the elevator, they meet Lyle, who has accepted Setsuna's offer. At first, Sumeragi presumes him to their Lockon but is stunned to learn it is his brother. Meanwhile, Wang Liu Mei has purposefully told Ribbons Almark of the Ptolemy's coordinates. Though Hong Long is concerned about her playing both sides, Wang says that the only way for the world to change is through conflict. In space, Arthur Goodman's ship makes to intercept Ptolemy. Barack's squad, except Louise, deploys to destroy the ship. Tieria/Seravee launches to buy time for Setsuna to reach 00. The Ptolemy fires a cluster of missiles to cause sensor blindness and damages a few suits, as Tieria fired a high compressed blast at the A-Laws suits. He fights against Barack, who gives him a pounding. Setsuna is able to reach 00 and uses Trans Am, but the particles levels are stuck at 70%. Just as an Ahead was about to fire at him, he asks 00 to wake up, bringing the drives to above 80%, using the Twin Drive to push back the shot at him. He then launches, show outstanding performance to destroy an Ahead in one shot. A GN-X III releases a cloud of anti-beam gas, forcing them to go to melee combat. The GN-X III uses particle disruption, but 00 slices it with its GN Sword II, destroying it. Back on Ptolemy, everyone congratulates Setusna and greets a reluctant Sumeragi. However, they are all shocked by the return of Lockon Stratos, who to Feldt and Tieria's disappointment is Lockons brother Lyle. Elsewhere, Billy trashes his apartment in a fit of rage, and Marina and Allelujah sit imprisoned in the Federation's detention facility